


While I'm sleeping

by run_jhope_run



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_jhope_run/pseuds/run_jhope_run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo doesn't mind Jongin drinking himself silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While I'm sleeping

Kai shuffled into his shared room with D.O late on Tuesday night. Maybe it was morning. He didn't know.

Kyungsoo was sleeping peacefully in his own bed, sprawled under the covers. Kai bit his lip. The older looked so cute.

Kai and Lay had spent most of the evening drinking themselves silly and reminiscing about Luhan and Kris. When Lay had finally face planted the table, Kai had decided it was enough. He'd pulled his friend to the sofa - giggling when the blanket he tried to cover Lay with fell off for the third time - and had turned in himself.

Kyungsoo was still sleeping. Kai wondered if he was dreaming.

He tried to push himself into bed but managed to fall sideways onto Kyungsoo's bed. Chuckling lightly, he pushed himself off the small body.

And froze.

"Kyungsoo, you're still wearing jeans!" he gasped. "You shouldn't wear jeans in bed!"

When Kyungsoo didn't move, Kai started pulling the offending - and highly dangerous - trousers down. The waistband got stuck around Kyungsoo's knees, but kept pulling until he'd thrown them on the floor.

"Better," Kai slurred. He admired his hard work for a moment, before kneeling by Kyungsoo's head and whispering, "Soo, look what I did. I saved your legs from the blood supply being cut off. You would have had to have your legs amputated."

Kyungsoo's eyes flicked open. It was one thing to talk about amputations in a casual way in the day, but Kai muttering such things alone with him, at night - that was a turn on.


End file.
